El Dinero no es Amor
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Mia es comprometida con Mark en contra de su voluntad, Podrá Mac Roniejo Fugarse con Mia su Único Amor.
1. El Compromiso

El Dinero no es Amor

Mark Kruger un Chico de Familia de Dinero en Estados Unidos, Mac Roniejo un Chico de Familia Sencilla en Brasil y Mia una Chica de Familia con dinero en el mundo pero el problema con esta Chica es que es Rebelde y que ah estado en 7 correccionales, Su vida cambiara cuando descubra que la han comprometido con Mark, pero ella está Enamorada de Mac Roniejo, Mac y Mia les demostraran al mundo que el Dinero no es amor, que el perro y el gato se pueden Amar.

Brasil, 09:30

Mia, te acabo de comprometer con el Hijo de un buen Amigo Mia-dijo un Hombre de Cabellos Rubios y Ojos Grises

¡Que!, me reusó-Dijo Mia

Lo siento, La Boda es en dos semanas-Dijo el Hombre

Ahora resulta que la llevas planeando a mis espaldas-Dijo Mia

No es el tema, tu prometido llega esta tarde-Dijo el Hombre

No te importan mis sentimientos, eres un egoísta-Grito Mia dando media vuelta y saliendo Corriendo de la Oficina

MIA-llamo el Hombre

Clinr-Dijo una Mujer pelirroja ojos verdes exactamente igual a Mia

No me digas que estas en contra de esta boda, porque no la pienso cancelar-Dijo Clint

Clint Barton, tú crees que nuestra hija sea Feliz con alguien a quien no ama-Dijo La mujer enojada

Natasha, ya está hecho no voy a cancelar-Dijo Clint

Para que me molesto en hablar contigo-dijo Natasha Saliendo de la oficina

_En la habitación de Mia_

Porque, es tan egoísta-lloriqueaba Mia, cuando sintió que acariciaban su cabeza

No tienes que llorar mi princesa-Dijo una voz muy, muy pero muy conocida para Mia

Mac-Dijo Mia lanzándose a los brazos del Nombrado

Aquí estoy mi amor-Dijo Roniejo

No sabes lo cuanto me alegra que este aquí mi amor-Dijo Mia

Dime lo que paso-dijo Roniejo sentando a Mia en su regazo

Mi padre me ha comprometido y a estado organizando la boda a mis espalda-dijo Mia llorando

¿Con quién?-Dijo Roniejo algo molesto

No lo se me dijo que con el hijo de un amigo-dijo Mia abrazando el cuello de Roniejo

Y que fue lo que le respondiste-Dijo Roniejo algo triste

Que me reusaba-dijo Mia

_Toc Toc sonó la puerta_

Mia, papá quiere que vayas a la ciudad para que veas el vestido de novia-dijo la voz de su madre

Bien, ya voy-Dijo Mia con un suspiro

Mejor ve antes de que sospeche algo-Dijo Roniejo

Ya lo sabe-Dijo Mia

Bueno pero quizás tu padre sospeche algo-Dijo Roniejo

Lo que tu ordenes-Dijo Mia Besando a Roniejo dulce y tiernamente pero este intensificó el beso

Eso es para que quede claro ningunos labios te besaran como los míos-dijo Roniejo

Me quedo bien claro-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Así me gusta verte sonreír-Dijo Roniejo besando la frente de Mia

Eh Mac que sorpresa nos acompañas a ver el vestido de novia de Mia-Dijo Clint

Eh, bueno esto-Dijo Roniejo mirando a Mia

Anda, por fis-Dijo Mia

Bueno-Dijo Roniejo en un tono cansado

_En la Ciudad_

Podrán tener un vestido de Novia listo para dos semanas-Dijo Kat

Pues veras el vestido ya está listo-Dijo Clint

Enserio, ha de ser muy lindo-Dijo Kat

Lo es-Dijo Clint

_En el auto de Mia_

Me mata la curiosidad-Dijo Roniejo

La curiosidad mato al gato-Dijo Mia acariciando a Roniejo

Podrán tener un vestido listo en dos semanas-Dijo Roniejo

El vestido ya está listo la cosa es que quiere que vaya pare que me lo pruebe y tomar las últimas medidas-Dijo Mia

Amor Olympia llamando-Dijo Roniejo Divertido

Tonto-Dijo Mia

**Hi, my Little Friend**-Dijo Olympia

Hola, Como anda tu viaje-Dijo Mia

**Bien, todo Bien con mi Bob Esponja lo estamos pasando de maravilla**-Olympia

Qué bueno-Dijo Mia

**Oye si tu no me llamas no me entero, como que te casas**-Dijo Olympia

Y como te enteraste-Dijo Mia sorprendida

**Me llego el parte**-Dijo Olympia

Ah, bueno si-Dijo Mia poco convencida

**No te oigo muy convencida**-Dijo Olympia

Si es que, no es con el hombre a quien amo-Dijo Mia

Olympia, mejor lo hablan mañana porque mia no está muy bien que digamos-Dijo Roniejo

**Mac Roniejo, que haces ahí**-Dijo Olympia

Soy el Amante de Mia-Dijo Roniejo

**Lo siento, bueno hablamos mañana**-Dijo Olympia

Mi amor, no te pongas así, Te prometo que no dejare te cases con el-Dijo Roniejo

¿Enserio?-Dijo Mia Esperanzada

Si, te prometo, que te hare la mujer más Feliz-Dijo Roniejo

Te amo mi Amor y no porque me prometas que seremos Felices, si no porque has aceptado estar conmigo-Dijo Mia

De Nada, yo por ti hasta el Fin del mundo-Dijo Roniejo

_En la diseñadora_

No me gusta-Dijo Mia

Pero si te preciosa-Dijo Clint

¿Puedo ver otro Vestido?-Pregunto Mia

Bien, pero que constes que si no te quedas con ese el otro no estará listo para la Boda-Dijo Clint

Ya lo sé-dijo Mia

_5 minutos después_

Ya está el segundo que les mostré es el que me gusta más, pero dudo que está listo-Dijo Mia

Sigo diciendo que el primero se te ve lindo-dijo Kat

Tú qué opinas Mac-Dijo Mia

Que te ves muy bonita-Dijo Roniejo

Gracias Mac tu si sabes a serme sentir linda-Dijo Mia

Entonces, estamos listos, el Ramo lo mando hacer el mismo Día de la Boda-Dijo Clint

Mamá, cuanto más tengo que fingir-Dijo Mia

Solo aguanta hasta la Boda-Dijo Natasha

Natasha, tengo pensado en fugarme con Mia el mismo día-Dijo Roniejo

Bien, pero tendrán que quedarse en un lugar porque la boda será en la noche-Dijo Natasha

Chicos porque no se van a der una vuelta por ahí-dijo Clint

Claro-Dijo Mia

Y adónde vamos-Dijo Roniejo

Lejos de mi padre-Dijo Mia

Entonces vamos a mi casa-Dijo Roniejo subiendo al Auto

Me parece Bien-Dijo Mia

Eu Te amo-Dijo Roniejo

Me Too-Dijo Mia

_En la casa de Roniejo _

MAMÁ-Llamo Roniejo

Parece que no está-Dijo Mia

Estamos Solos-Dijo Roniejo tomando la cintura de Mia

Que tramas-Dijo Mia

Tú qué crees-Dijo Roniejo tomando a Mia haciendo que esta enrolle sus piernas en la cintura de el

_No les importaba si se les hacia tarde, lo que más les importaba era estar juntos, y amarse como dios manda_


	2. El Prometido

Capitulo.02 El Prometido

_Después de que Mia y Roniejo hicieran el amor, en la casa de Mia, Clint recibió la llamada de su amigo diciendo que habían llegado lo antes de lo previsto._

Mia Mi amor tu teléfono-Dijo Roniejo acariciando a Mia

Ya Voy-Dijo Mia tomando la Camisa de Roniejo y poniéndosela

¿Quién es?-Pregunto Roniejo levantándose

Mi papá-Dijo Mia

Contéstale-Dijo Roniejo abrazando a Mia por la espalda

Papá, que pasa-Dijo Mia

**¿Donde estas?**-Dijo Clint

En el Cine-dijo Mia

**Lo que pasa es que tu prometido, llego antes de lo previsto, quería sabes si vas a llegar temprano**-Dijo Clint

Lo dudo-Dijo Mia

**Como que lo Dudas**-Dijo Clint

Bueno, si es que quiero ser una compras antes de irme-Dijo Mia

**Bueno, entonces creo que te esperamos para ¿la Cena?**-Dijo Clint

No me esperen, papá tengo que cortar que me estoy perdiendo la película-Dijo  
Mia Cortando

Que mentirosa eres-Dijo Roniejo

Solo por ti-dijo Mia

_Y así pasaron la tarde hasta llego la hora de que Mia tenía que volver a su casa, sin antes de que se dieran una ducha juntos _

Si fuera por mí, no te dejaría que volvieras-Dijo Roniejo

Sabes que nos veremos mañana-Dijo Mia Besando a Roniejo

Espero-Dijo Roniejo

Tranquilo-Dijo Mia

Maneja con cuidado y llámame para saber cómo llegaste-Dijo Roniejo Besando a Mia

Bien te llamo cuando llegue- Dijo Mia Respondiendo el Beso

_Media hora después_

Hola Hija que tal tu tarde-Dijo Clint

Bien y mi supuesto prometido donde esta-Dijo Mia

En la Casa de invitados-Dijo Clint

Ah, bueno-Dijo Mia Subiendo a su habitación

Porque-Dijo Clint

Por nada-Dijo Mia indiferente

Mac-Dijo Mia

**Hola Mi amor ¿llegaste Bien?**-Dijo Roniejo

Llegue, bien-Dijo Mia

**Que pasa**-Dijo Roniejo preocupado

Que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo-Dijo Mia

**Si quieres voy para allá y me Quedo contigo**-Dijo Roniejo burlón

No seas tonto, pero si tu quieres mi ventana estará abierta-Dijo Mia Burlona

**Como te dije, por ti hasta el Fin del Mundo**-dijo Roniejo

Te amo, te amo-Dijo Mia

**Y yo a ti**-Dijo Roniejo

Y vas a venir-Dijo Mia como una Niña pequeña

**Bueno, hago una mochila y me voy para allá**-Dijo Roniejo colgando

Como amo a ese chico-Dijo Mia con una suspiro

_Al cabo de media hora llego Roniejo _

Mi amor-Dijo Mia Saltando a los Brazos de Roniejo

Esta Noche de hare mia como nunca-Dijo Roniejo posando a Mia en la Cama

_Cuando los Labios de Roniejo tocaban de los de Mia, ella no se podía controlar, porque eso morenos y cálidos labios, la hacían sucumbir ante cualquier propuesta que el moreno le hacía. _

Y yo no me reusare-Dijo Mia dejándose llevar por el momento

No Sabes lo cuanto Te amo-Dijo Roniejo

Las palabras sobran, pero las acciones escasean-Dijo Mia

Quiero ser el aire que respiras-Dijo Roniejo

No Tienes que pedir permiso, si eres mi Oxigeno-Dijo Mia

Sin Ti, no hay mañana-Dijo Roniejo

Nuestro Amor es eterno-Dijo Mia

_Al Día siguiente ambos se levantaron y se ducharon, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban vestidos._

Me encanta lo que llevas puesto-Dijo Roniejo

Sabía que te gustaría-Dijo Mia rodeado el cuello de Roniejo

Eu te Amo-Dijo Roniejo

Y yo a ti-dijo Mia

_Toc toc._

¡Si!-Dijo Mia

Mia-Dijo Natasha

Hola Mamá-Dijo Mia Abriendo la puerta

Tranquilos que no diré nada-dijo Natasha

Gracias Mamá porque no sabes la que se armaría si papá se entera-Dijo Mia

Chicos ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo-Dijo Natasha

Mamá-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Natasha

_Mientras tanto en un parque_

No seas así Coruja-Dijo una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos azules

Pero si no hice nada-Dijo Coruja besando a la chica

Si lo hiciste-Dijo la chica

Haber explíqueme lo que hice por favor señorita Orión-Dijo Coruja

Esta babeando por esa chica de allá mientras estás conmigo-Dijo Orión

No, Mi amor, como te demuestro que eres la única en mi Vida, no me digas que se te olvido lo que pasamos esa noche los dos solos en mi apartamento-Dijo Coruja

No-dijo Orión inocente

Si quieres te refresco la mente un poco-Dijo Coruja

Coruja contrale un poquito, por lo menos hasta que volvamos a Casa-Dijo Orión Divertida

Eres hermosa-Dijo Coruja besando a Orión

_Con Mia y Roniejo_

Mia, que bueno que hayas bajado-Dijo Clint

Y que se debe toda esta comida-Dijo Mia sentándose en la mesa

Que mi amigo y su hijo tomaran desayuno con nosotros-Dijo Clint

Buenos Día, muchas Gracias por invitarnos a tomar el desayuno con ustedes-Dijo Un Chico de cabellos Rubios y ojos Verdes

Mia, Recuerdas a Mark-Dijo Clint

Pero como olvidarlo, si jugábamos juntos-Dijo Mia

El Es tu prometido-Dijo Clint y la sonrisa de mia se borro por completo

Que él, que-Dijo Mia son entender l que estaba pasando

Si hija él es tu futuro esposo-Dijo Clint

_Mientras en la Cocina_

Así que Mark Kruger es el prometido de Mia-Dijo Roniejo

Si, es va la cosa Joven Mac-Dijo una chica de cabellos Castaños y ojos color Miel

Ahora ya sé que voy a hacer para hacer esta Boda-Dijo Roniejo

Espere, no se interponga en esa boda-Dijo la Chica

Caridad yo no puedo dejar ir así como así al amor de mi vida, se lo prometí-Dijo Roniejo

Entonces cuente conmigo para ese plan que tiene-Dijo Caridad

Gracias-Dijo Roniejo

De nada Pué-Dijo Caridad

_En la Habitación de Mia_

Mi Vida ya tengo un plan-Dijo Roniejo Cerrando la puerta

¿plan?-Dijo Mia con lagrimas

Si mi amor, nos Fugaremos un Día antes de la Boda-Dijo Roniejo

Eh irnos lejos de aquí-Dijo Mia Besando a Roniejo

Si, tendremos la Familia que hemos Soñado todo este Tiempo-Dijo Roniejo

Nuestra pequeña Amanecer y a nuestro pequeño Nathan-Dijo Mia

_Y así paso la Tarde has llegar la noche, _ a lo que Roniejo Decidió a Quedarse y al Día Siguiente se Fugarían Juntos para Vivir la Vida que siempre habían soñado.


End file.
